


marching ever through the black

by Blue_Rive



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Second Person, She/It Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), i've read 'in the army' a normal amount of times i swear, messing w some weird stylistic things, not even short and sweet its just short, this bad boy can fit so much gender in it, well. hurt/comfort but then i rip the comfort away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: Whoever’s uniform you wearNo loyalties to hold or shareNo burning hate, no bitter fearNo heart to break, so shed no tear
Relationships: Old Rosie | Red 34176 & The Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: The Toy Soldier Has Rights





	marching ever through the black

**Author's Note:**

> please read the in the army fiction before reading this this is 100% created from me looking at it and being like 'but what if,,, i made it sad'

You are Red #45. 

  1. Red #45 does not have emotions. It has never been in love, and it will never be in love. It is not sad.
  2. Red #45 is a good soldier. It obeys orders. The other Reds are also good soldiers, because if they are not, they will be punished, and they will die. 
  3. Red “Colonel” #45 does not have friends. It does not care about anything. It beginning to spend large amounts of time with Red “Old Rosie” 34176 is unrelated. 
  4. Red “Colonel” #45 likes whiskey and does not drink tea. It goes to bars with Old Rosie in its offshifts and talks to her. They will get in arguments as a joke and it will bring up the time she walked straight into a rebel trap and she will tell it to stop going on about it and it will not. She will tease it for being younger because it only enlisted two years ago and it will tease her for being younger because she is a clone and so her aging is different and so she is only ten years old. 
  5. You throw her an eleventh birthday party and make it look like a child’s. You are making fun of her, but you are also celebrating that she has lived another year. Most Reds die when they are only months old, and you are very glad she has not.
  6. You start playing the mandolin again. Red #45 did not play the mandolin. Charlie Lewis did, and you have been trying to not be her again, because she was in love and you do not want to be anymore. You liked it when it lasted, though, and you are starting to suspect you simply might have done it wrong. Placed too many expectations on the Angel for who she should be and did not accept her when she stopped being the Angel, perfect and in love with you and only you, and started being Anna Lewis. You will do better next time, you think. You play a rousing tune one night and the afraid-hurt-young new recruits get a little more comfortable and Old Rosie comes up to you and says “Ey, Colonel,” (you are a sergeant; this is another one of your jokes); “That was well good, you should play more often.” 
  7. You are happy, for the first time in awhile, because you have friends and they like you and you like them and it’s all working out rather splendidly. 
  8. You get reassigned. 
  9. Red #45 now has a higher position that involves dealing out penalties. It follows orders. It likes following orders. It has to follow orders. It has not killed its best friend, because it does not have one.
  10. Red #45 does not have emotions. It has never been in love, and it will never be in love. It is not sad. 



**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!


End file.
